


The man in the suit

by springLouis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 山鲛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springLouis/pseuds/springLouis





	The man in the suit

“本来不该由我带你来这里的。”推开门时，Squalo再次说，檐角上的铃铛清脆地响了一声，“而且喂见鬼的——”银鲛抱怨，嗓音掩盖了雨声，“为什么老子连这种事都得管？！”湿透的银发垂在他肩头，犹如倾泻的雨，水珠沿着发梢滴滴答答掉在地板上，鲨鱼卷着海浪冲进干燥温暖的店堂。

“大概是因为师父大人的责任心？！”黑头发的年轻人慢条斯理地落在后面，用一个阵述语气的问句作为回答。“而且嗯说真的——”山本学着鲨鱼的口吻，“会搞成这样多半是你的错，Squalo。”

银鲛大步往前，“突击考核。”他头也不回地说，“喂臭小子你有意见？！”

“那倒不是。”山本随手一抹脸颊，割裂的小伤口还渗着血丝，“其实我还挺高兴你一结束任务就跑来‘考验’我的。”男孩满足地弯弯眼睛，但很快又撇下嘴角，“可是，”他扯了扯几乎碎成布条的西服下摆，“我不能穿成这样陪阿纲去九世的晚宴啊……Squalo你的突击考核也太会选时间了。”

“真正的剌杀来自任何时间。”

“……话虽没错，但我总觉得是你打得太高兴了根本不想停手……”

“……喂老子怎么知道小鬼你居然只有一套西装？堂堂彭格列雨守你特么就不嫌丢人？”

“真抱歉我就是没穿过几次西装的小鬼。顺便一说，被你弄坏的这套还是阿纲给我准备的。”

师徒俩人互不相让地瞪着对方，银鲛看着自己的徒弟，湿漉漉的大男孩像一只不慎闯进瀑布的燕子，乌羽般的头发耷拉在额头，水顺着眉骨淌下，又滴到睫毛上，山本眨眨眼，揉着鼻子小声打了个喷嚏。鲨鱼很没同情心的笑出声来。

“……师，父，大，人……”山本拖长了声音抗议。

“好好，老子赔你！！”二代剑帝十分豪爽，“喂，一间试衣室。”他说，指节敲上柜面，手套在洁净的胡桃木上留下斑斑水迹。老式台灯光晕昏黄，暧昧地笼罩在他右手的指环上。

柜台后面，脖子上挂着软尺的中年人抬起头，露出标准微笑，“晚上好。尊贵的，”他的目光在戒指上短暂停留，又再度望向鲨鱼，“Squalo先生，欢迎光临。您需一套新的西装？以及……其它服务？”

“给他准备一套西装包括所有配饰。”银鲛朝山本扬扬下巴，“来不及定制了……”Squalo这时才有些头痛，“先拿成衣来。”他稍作停顿，“不需要其它服务。”

裁缝的视线在年轻人的面庞和右手上稍纵即逝，他向银鲛微微欠身，“三号试衣室为您服务，剑帝阁下。希望您喜欢。"

***

“其它服务是什么？”

这间门面毫不起眼的传统男式定制服装店内部像一个迷宫，引路的侍从俊美俏丽。师徒俩人并肩穿过幽暗的长廊，地毯吸收掉了所有足音，壁灯影影绰绰的光芒尾随着女仆裸露的后背，山本忽然低声问。

“小鬼你问题太多。”

“好奇嘛。”山本含糊地回答，偏头望向导师。廊灯昏暗，银鲛的侧脸轮廓硬朗锋利，长发却犹如暮光下的细雪。山本咬咬下唇，“Squalo你常来这里？你……”他的声音有点闷，"用过其它服务？”

“用过几次。”Squalo不在意地说，“……喂喂喂小鬼你那是什么表情？”

山本垂下眼睛，将脸别向另一边，“没什么……”

鲨鱼简直莫明其妙，“喂你……”

“三号试衣室，缝纫师为您服务。”侍从停下来，推开厚重的雕花木门。

明亮的光线扑面而来，山本扬起一边眉毛。

“其它服务。”鲨鱼抱起胳膊，斜睨身边初次踏入这个世界的男孩，“只要付得起代价，你可以在这里得到任何你喜欢的玩具。”Squalo勾起一点唇角，“喂怎么不说话了？吓傻了？”

即使曾在未来见识过庞大先进的彭格列基地，山本仍得承认这里储藏令人惊叹。成排枪支陈列在由整面墙组成的架子上，从克洛格26到柯尔特ar15到巴雷特M82A1再到他都叫不出名字的。漆黑的火器冰冷流丽，如同酒窖里待客品偿的珍品；另两边的墙上则排满被伪装成各类饰品的微型榴弹和尺寸不一的匕首军刀，宝石和刀锋闪烁着微光。但山本关注的重点显然并不是这些，“原来……”男孩猛然转回身，朝正握着一柄短刀把玩的银鲛露出灿烂笑脸，“其它服务只是提供武器啊哈哈哈。”

“……不然呢？！”

“哈哈哈哈没什么。”山本迅速转移话题，“哇，那把是伯奈利M1014吗？上次见你用过。哈哈哈Squ你用枪的样子也特别帅。”

鲨鱼瞥了眼不知为什么又开心起来的徒弟，“只是执行任务。”他飞快地咕哝，顺手将山本拽向一旁的裁缝，“喂别浪费时间，赶紧过去试西装！”

***

从年少时第一次系领带起，山本就体会到了正装对自己的不友好。

 

“请告诉我，先生，您是需要用于正式场合还是社交活动？”　*1

“正式场合。”

“白天还是晚上穿？”

“晚上。”

“哪种风格？”

在山本回答出有区别吗之前，鲨鱼终于大发慈悲地接过话来，“意式。”他说，顺便给明显松了口气的徒弟一记少丢人的眼刀。

“几粒纽扣？”裁缝继续淡定询问，对俩人之间的小动作视而不见，这一次山本索性不说话了。

“两粒。”

“裤管呢？”

“窄管。”

“衬里？”

Squalo接过女仆递来的酒杯，冰块浸在浅金的液体中，他晃了晃，“作战型。”

碎冰撞壁，叮的一声。

山本眼睫微动，目光透过面前的穿衣镜投向抬手喝酒的银鲛。Squalo的眼神越过杯口与他碰撞，像剑芒轻巧又疾速的一击。山本露出一点笑意。

保持警惕，小鬼。

我明白的，师父大人。

“最后，”裁缝拉开一个衣柜，“请挑选您喜欢的颜色。”

成排西服由深色至浅色整齐陈列，加上各种坚条纹或细格的暗花，山本只觉得头痛，他张了张嘴。“白色。”银鲛直接说。男孩看看那套高调张扬的白西装，又看看一脸理所当然的鲨鱼导师。“Squalo你确定？”他觉得有必要提醒，“不是每个人都像你那么适合纯白的……”

“喂不相信我？”

山本冲他扮了个鬼脸，“好，但要看起来很傻，你可不准笑。”

年轻人的笑脸澄明纯净，眼睛在光线下像加很多冰糖融开的蜜。“啧老子眼光怎么会错！”Squalo得意洋洋，仰头一口喝掉酒液。

***

山本系紧鞋带，抚平裤管，直起身来。镜子里的年轻人熟悉又陌生，无辜的神情如同不小心跑错教室的大学生，可目光闪耀，却是锋芒初露的无畏与兴奋。山本缓慢地眨了下眼，抿出一个惯常的笑。

“Squalo你看……”他雀跃地转身，然后忘记自己想说什么。裁缝已悄然退开，他的银发导师正陷在宽大沙发里，支着下颔专注地看手机。一小片肌肤从袖口边沿露出又消失在皮革手套下，皎洁得仿佛月光，而腕骨突起，坚如细石。

山本屏住了几秒呼吸。男孩凝视着鲨鱼眉宇间散落的刘海，觉得像坠落在一片潮汐里，他思忖着，该出声还是继续沉溺下去。

而Squalo已经抬起头来。“喂很不错啊小鬼！”鲨鱼的赞扬从来同他的训斥一样直接。“但这是怎么回事？”他指了指山本大咧咧敞开着的领子，眉头拧了起来，“去正式场合，别一幅漫不经心的样子。”

“不舒服。”山本回答得理直气壮，“而且好麻烦。”

“你特么就是不想学！”鲨鱼白了徒弟一眼，但还是丢开手机起身走过去，劈手抽过山本绕在指间玩的丝带，“都多少年了？嗯？！”

山本笑嘻嘻地半仰起头，乖乖地任由银鲛将那根“谋杀工具”缠到自己脖颈上。衣物在碰触间发出窸窣声，Squalo的动作不轻不重，手指偶尔贴着颈间肌肤擦过，皮手套凉意微薄，山本不禁吞咽了一下。

“Squalo……”他轻声地脱口而出。

“又怎么了？”

没什么。山本想，只是这几个音节仿佛带着魔力，会不由自主地从心底满溢到舌尖。

银鲛一边将丝带挽成蝴蝶结，一边快速瞟了眼山本，“喂有事就说，别给老子吞吞吐吐。”

“嗯，就是……”山本支吾着，视线从鲛领口间露出的锁骨移到锋锐如剑的唇线，再往上瞪住天花板，“对了，Squ你还记得第一次替我打领带么？”他终于抓住了一个话题，“那时我还没你高呢。”

“现在你也没我高。”剑帝阁下一击即中。

“……一样高了！”几秒钟尴尬的沉默后，时雨苍燕流的天才传人，前途无限的未来剑豪，年轻的彭格列雨守挣扎着试图找回优势，“而且我觉得我还能长高！”

“再多喝点牛奶？”Squalo不理大男孩佯装生气的表情，替他翻好领子。年轻的剑客身姿笔挺，西服完美地包裹着瘦削精悍的肉体，腰线收得干净利落，每一寸都恰到好处的展示着优美与力量。“这还差不多。”鲨鱼满意地放手，稍稍后退，“喂重要场合，给老子打起精神来！”

“放心吧，我爱操心的师父大人。”山本保证，揽住Squalo的肩膀，另一只胳膊自然地圈着他狭窄的腰身。师徒俩鼻尖几乎相抵，气息融汇在一起。“Squalo你不会来今晚的宴会么？”他忍不住问，轻嗅着熟稔的属于海水与金属的气息。

“今晚暗杀部队的战场可不在那里。”

“新任务？”山本思忖着刚才银鲛看手机的神情，斟酌着问，“最近……很忙？”

新旧交替，本就多事，况且——鲨鱼讥诮地扯扯唇角——这种敏感时段，恐怕没有人会希望他们空闲下来。“没什么。”他回答。

山本没再追问，只是让这个拥抱变得更紧密，他们的身躯贴在一起，努力向对方传达自己的体温。年轻人的臂弯温暖有力，隔着衣服也能熨烫肌肤，鲨鱼模糊地说，“喂放手，我的制服还湿着，别又弄脏你的西装。”

“那就再给我买一套呗。”

“臭小子，敲诈呢？！”

“不管。”山本索性将脸埋进鲨鱼微凉的发丝间，“反正你要负责。”

“喂喂少给老子得寸进尺。”银鲛警告，但没绷住声音里的笑意。

没有回答，山本的手掌沿着Squalo的脊椎线缓缓轻抚。“喂别撒娇。”银鲛说，似乎踟蹰了下，“……没事的。”他终于低声加了一句，抬手覆在山本后颈上，“一堆垃圾而已，都不用老子费力。”

皮革冰着皮肤，心口却被烫得发热。山本将隐忧与叹息一同咽下，再开口时已是最开朗的语气，“嗯，那徒弟我先祝剑帝大人旗开得胜了。”他亲吻Squalo的头发，对他微笑，“我会完成新的剑式，当作你胜利归来的礼物。”

“啧这么乖？”

“一直很乖啊。”山本凑过去，咬着鲨鱼的耳垂嘀咕，“师父大人要好好奖励我。”

Squalo几乎没忍住颤抖，“喂混蛋小鬼……”银鲛用喘息般地语调抗议，却又无法忍耐地仰起头，放任爱徒充满渴望的唇舌沿着脖颈一路吮咬舔吻。“……喂不行，不是现在……”他的喉结颤动着，很快被含进湿暖的口腔里，鲨鱼呼吸一窒，狠咬了下唇才勉强吞掉呻吟。“武……”他猛地掐紧山本肩膀。

年轻人慢慢放开他的导师与恋人。“先拿一点奖励。”山本嬉皮笑脸，但同样气息急促，“其它的，等你回来再说。”

“滚蛋，哪有先讨奖励的！”

“因为保证物超所值。”山本一本正经地说，伸手替银鲛整理散乱的发丝，“所以，”他的声音停顿了一下，而后轻快又坚决地说，“我会等着你回来检验的。”

Squalo灰蓝色的眼睛泛着湿红，像火光下摇晃的海面，“啧要是到时不能让老子满意……”他哼出一个危险的鼻音，但笑意如同海浪淹过眼底。“听着小鬼，”他压低声音，握住山本的脖颈将他拽近，“管好你自己。别以为你去的地方就不是战场了。”银鲛严厉地逼视山本，语调却几乎是柔软的，裹挟着爱惜与担忧，“我知道你不会喜欢那里，但那也是你必须学会面对的，明白么？！！！”

回应他的是男孩一记用力的撞头，“我知道的。”山本贴着银鲛的额头，气息徘徊在两人唇畔，“Squalo你最了解我的不是么？！我知道怎么面对属于我的战场。”他沉稳地说，“别为我担心，我已经不是小孩子了。”

不再是小鬼了。银鲛抿紧了唇，他当然知道，他能看见男孩每一次的成长——如树木在细雨中舒展枝叶，刀刃在血火中粹练出锋芒——只是那双明亮的暖棕色眼睛依然会闪耀着天真的微光。Squalo有些烦燥，但有着温柔眼睛的年轻人正专注地望着自己——用那种过于甜蜜的目光。“小鬼就是小鬼！”终于鲨鱼用不高兴的语气咕哝，呲着牙狠狠掐了把小鬼的脸颊，“别给老子嘴硬。”他的指尖刮过山本侧脸上那个刚才交手时留下的小伤口，“……早知道就不给你脸上留伤了，去正式场合……”鲨鱼难得有点自责，特别用力地给他揉了揉。

“别担心。”山本不介意地说，缓缓露出一个明快的笑容。年轻人狡黠地眨了个眼，偏头将一个短暂而轻柔的吻印在Squalo手腕内侧，“只要我的脸上有微笑就足够了，不是么？！”

END


End file.
